It can often be desirable to modify the properties of a polymer resin through the addition of certain additives. Plasticizers are one such class of additives that can be added to a polymer resin to change certain properties of the resulting composition. These changes in properties include lowering the glass transition temperature of the resin, increasing the plasticity (e.g., flowability) of the resin, and the like.
Inclusion of plasticizers into polymer compositions is not without its problems, however. For example, plasticizer compounds can often migrate within the composition and migrate to the surface or to boundaries (e.g., boundaries in a laminate). Therefore, there is a continuing need to develop new plasticizer compounds and compositions, where the plasticizer compounds are less susceptible to migration within the polymer.